Gundamgelion
by Cruel Angels
Summary: La pelea de titanes, la historia que nunca nadie quiso rebelar, todo esto y más será contado. Alianza Rika&Kamui, jejeje...


**Rika: Hola!!!! En esta ocación les venimos presentando un fic Crossover!!   
  
Kamui: Asi es lo que en realidad paso, pero nunca fue presentado de los dos series que contienen robots asesinos y sanguinarios   
  
Rika: Somos la alianza del mal!! Muajajajajajajaja!!!!!   
  
*Kamui golpea a Rika en la espalda q ya se estaba ahogando cun su risa malefica*   
  
Rika: Ahem... jejejejeje... siempre me pasa... o me están embrujando de nuevo O.o   
  
Kamui: o,O Pus bueno aunque los hados no quieran, les vamos a presentar la verdad de los hechos, pa q no se dejen engañar y si nadie podra impedirlo ja ja ja ja. Ni aunque le hagan brujeria a Rika.   
  
Rika: *casi combulsionandose* @.@ no lograran nada!!! brujas!!! ajajajajaja.... muajajajajajaja....wajajajajajajajajajaja ×_×   
  
Kamui: .   
  
Rika: . jejejeje... Ok! Lean, critiquen y opínen!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GUNDAMGELION  
Parte 1**   
  
_Se encontraba sentado pacíficamente viendo TV, leyendo mangas y esperando su adorado programa, el teléfono suena, una femenina voz muy familiar para él..._   
  
Misato: Shinji!!! Presentate en NERV!!!   
  
Shinji: Pe... pero yo...   
  
Misato: Dije I N M E D I A T A M E N T E!!!!   
  
Shinji: Ya voy   
  
_Desganado y "aguado" se dirije a las instalaciones de NERV, una vez ahí comienza a prepararse para su siguiente misión.   
  
Se pone el uniforme, mientras en el reflejo del espejo atrás de él se ve la siguiente leyenda en su espalda:_   
  
**I love Cher!!!!**   
  
_Shinji ve el tatuaje en su espalda junto con la cara de la cantante y comienza a alucinar, babeando y cantando.   
  
Misato lo ve, y la única cosa que pasa por su mente: **"Enjendro"**, así que golpea al pobre Shinji y lo manda a sincronizarse con su EVA, después de la sincronización sale de las instalaciones para comenzar 'trabajar' (si a eso se le puede llamar trabajo ¬¬).   
  
El día estaba nublado, no más bien soleado, o no mejor lluvioso, o era nublado, bueno como se les antoje sale del Geofront la Unidad Evangelion 01 (si la misma que sale en Neo Génesis Evangelion) que tiene la clara misión de ir a investigar el impacto que causo un objeto desconocido en el monte Fujimori, que se encontraba afueras de Tokio-3.   
  
Muy bien pues hay va el pobre Child tres, conocido como "El Shinji todo frustrado" ya que esa tarde tenia planes de ver su programa favorito llamado "Las Aventuras de Gorgoku y toda su raza (llamase familia)" que repetían por quincuagésima vez por televisión de cable.   
  
Por fin llega a lugar de los hechos y empieza ha inspeccionar todo el lugar pero solo encuentra un gran impacto del tamaño de un gran impacto (¬¬ pues q esperaban). El sigue buscando y buscando y buscando y buscando...............   
  
O por lo menos eso creían en NERV, el chico "listo" estaba tan entretenido buscando... pero algunos teléfonos de "Venta Hentai" en las páginas de sus mangas (¬¬). Por inercia (o dolor de cuello) Shinji voltea a la derecha, de repente se encuentra con una nave de mujeres encueradas que se portan muy cariñosas con el, de repente empieza a oír su nombre SHINJI, SHINJI todas le dicen SHINJI, entonces despierta de su sueño lujurioso y como Misato era la q le estaba gritando ahora si tiene que ponerse a buscar en serio.   
  
Otras dos horas después, ya que se decidía regresar de nuevo a las instalaciones de Nerv una neblina densa lo cubre y antes de que lo hiciera por completo logra divisar algo asi como un letrero con focos que decía con letras de 15 metros:_   
  
**PISADAS MISTERIOSAS!!! MIRA HACIA EL SUELO IMBÉCIL!!!!**   
  
_Y solo de esa manera reacciona Shinji, ya que estaba leyendo mangas de nuevo, así que mira en el suelo unas pisadas de gran tamaño, y con su maravillosa y perceptible deducción empieza a sospechar que el que hizo esas pisadas es el causante del gran hoyo. Por lo que se da cuenta de que su primera teoría de que ese hoyo siempre había estado ahí, pero no se habían dado cuenta de su existencia, estaba errónea   
  
De repente siente que hay alguien observándolo y que curiosamente parece ser otro Eva, pero al examinarlo bien se da cuenta que no es así, ya que esta figura, parece mas bien un robot como con los que jugaba cuando era niño... cuando de repente sale una voz del robot:_   
  
Robot: Será mejor que te largues de aqui, antes de que te extermine sin misericordia alguna, nueva arma de OZ   
  
Shinji: ¿Te refieres al mago de Oz? o_O   
  
Robot: ¿Al mago de Oz?...No imbécil... a la organización que quiere destruir a las colonias espaciales   
  
Shinji: o_O, a bueno entonces ¿Eres un ángel?   
  
Robot: No, no soy un ángel de Charlie, si te refieres a eso. Soy el sexy y neurótico piloto del Wing Zero, que es una arma mortal y asesina (¬¬U que no es lo mismo) y con las mejores alucinaciones del universo.   
  
Shinji: Entonces seguro que no eres un ángel??   
  
Wing Zero: ¬¬ No!!   
  
Shinji: Eres un ágel?? O_o   
  
Wing Zero: QUE NO!!!! _   
  
Shinji: Seguro que no eres un ágel????   
  
Wing Zero: YA!!!! Quíatate de una buena vez!!!   
  
_Shinji pues no se quita del camino ya que su programa de Gorgoku ya se ha acabado y no tiene caso regresar a casa, así que como no tiene nada mejor que hacer... pregunta otras 7425 veces:_   
  
Shinji: En serio... eres un ángel???   
  
Wing Zero: Ahhhh!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!   
  
_Así que el Gundam saca su sable de luz y..._   
  
Shinji: De donde sacaste eso??   
  
Heero: De una conveción de Star Wars, pero eso no importa ahora... te voy a matar!!!   
  
_Y así comienza la pelea, entonces Shinji saca su cañon de protones y empieza disparar como guerrillero cubano.   
  
El gundam logra saltar pero el eva le da una patada, el gundam dispara, el eva lo muerde... y con esa clase de golpes viles y bajos comienza la pelea. _  
  
**PUM!!! PAZ!!! ZAZ!!! TRAZ!!!** (ya parece serie vieja de Batman XD)   
  
_La pelea sigue hasta que..._   
  
???: Heero!!! Amorcito!!! Ven y cásate conmigo!!! Vivamos juntos y tengamos 15 hijitos!!! 7 niños y 8 niñas!!! y se van a llamar: Betsy, Mibsy, Tribsy, Lipsy, Cripsy, Pipsy, Sitsy, Lala, Lele, Lili, Lolo, Tinki, Winky, Barney y Mock!!! Vivamos todos juntos en una Comuna Hippie!!! Donde vayamos a compartir hasta el cepillo de dientes!!! Heeeeeeeeerooooooooooo!!!!   
  
Heero: Ahh!!! No!!! PORQUE!!!!!! Que hice para merecer esto!!!! TORITOOOOOO!!!! (si recuerdan la película de Pedro Infante, jejeje sabrán a lo que me refiero).   
  
Shinji: O_o (en estado de Shok).   
  
Relena: Heero MI AMOR!! Que haces?? Vamos!!! Ven y mátame pronto!! Eso sería tan románticoooooooo!!!   
  
Heero: ×_×   
  
Shinji: (más traumado y meciendose como niño de kinder) Por favor!! Que sea un sueño!! Un ángel!! lo que sea!! Todo menos eso!!! Ahhhh!!!!!   
  
Relena: No me digas que estás luchando?? Recuerda la paz!! La paz de la humanidad!! Todos debemos de...   
  
Shinji: CÁLLATE!!! CÁLLATE!!! MALDITA %#"$&$#   
  
_Así que comienza a pisotearla y patearla por todo el lugar!!! Heero ve la situación y aprovecha, se eleva y su gundam vuelve a modo Bird y sale volando, Shinji se percata e intenta ir atrás de Heero y cobrarse..._   
  
Shinji: Espera!!! Como eres capáz de dejarme con esta cosa!!   
  
Relena: Heeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooo!!!!!!   
  
_Shinji se desespera y patea a Relena lejos (estilo Ranma ½), Relena vuela por los aires, estaba quemada, casi sin cabello, sin los dos dientes del frente y gritando:_   
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO!!! VUELVE A MI LADO PRONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
_Shinji se va atras de Heero. Y después de un rato los dos se detienen y salen de sus respectivos Mechas._   
  
Heero: (sacudiense el polvo y tomando pose de Heroe Sexy ®) Ahem, como siempre... salí de ésta.   
  
Shinji: Mi... mi... mi manga!!! Mi manga número 245, edición de Oro límitada!!! "Gorgoku en el planeta verde"!!! Está maltratada!!! Ahhh!!!!   
  
Heero: (sacando su Magnum) ¬¬   
  
Así que el piloto gundam toma poses de chico guapo y asesino.   
  
Shinji: O_O... que cool!!! *_*   
  
_Heero ve a Shinji en su estado de idiota, y mejor se sienta en una roca a pensar y esperar (no pregunten... solo se sienta a esperar)_   
  
Shinji: Y... entonces en verdad no eres un Ángel??   
  
Heero: (sacando su arma) Acaso quieres que te dé un plomazo y en realidad veas ángeles???!!! ¬¬   
  
Shinji: Creo que entendí la indirecta O_o.   
  
Heero: (sacando su libreto) Hmm... aquí no dice nada de un loco vestido con traje de hule ¬¬   
  
Shinji: (sacando su libreto... con manchas café y cinta adhesiva) Hmmm...   
  
Heero: Y ahora que??!!   
  
Shinji: Hmmm... (sin tomar encuenta a Heero).   
  
Heero: ¬¬   
  
Shinji: Y dime... (poniendole más atención a Heero) que era esa "cosa" que nos atacó hace un rato??   
  
Heero: Una cosa... una cosa de inframundo (poniendo cara de ultratumba).   
  
Shinji: O_o oye! no me asustes!!! Y como dices que te llamas??   
  
Heero: Para que quieres saberlo??   
  
Shinji: ~_~ para nombrarte de ese modo!   
  
Heero: Imbécil... ¬¬   
  
Shinji: Cómo te llamas??!! Cómo te llamas!!!! Cómo te llamas!!   
  
Heero: Cállate!! Me llamo Heero Yuy, contento??   
  
Shinji: Yuy?? Eres pariente de Corrector Yui???   
  
Heero: O_O Ahhhh!!!! _   
  
_Después de 3 horas de perseguir a Shinji, Heero guarda su pistola y se sienta._   
  
Heero: Y como te llamas tú?? ¬¬   
  
Shinji: Ehh... enn... que??? (leyendo sus malditos mangas)   
  
Heero: ¬¬   
  
Shinji: Pero en serio... no eres pariente de Corrector Yui... se pare...   
  
TAAZ!!!!   
  
Heero: Grrrrrr... (con el puño en la cara de Shinji)   
  
Shinji: (con la cara hundida y los ojos desorbitados) @_@ entonces eres pariente de Asuka...   
  
Heero: Baka ¬¬   
  
Shinji: @_@ si eres pariente de Asuka!   
  
Heero: Entonces, como te llamas?   
  
Shinji: Eh? (leyendo por milésima vez sus desgraciados mangas)   
  
Heero: ._. de donde te sacaron?   
  
Shinji: De Gainax??   
  
Heero: ¬¬   
  
Shinji: Me llamo Shinji XD.   
  
Heero: Y me podrías decir en donde nos encontramos?   
  
Shinji: Eh? (con sus malditos mangas)   
  
Heero: Mejor me hubiera quedado con la lela ¬¬+.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rika: Ahhh!! Que les ha parecido??   
  
Kamui: Como creen que haya quedado relela?   
  
Rika: Cualquier comentario o sugerecia... dejenlo en en presiado Review!!   
  
Kamui: Esperen el próximo capítulo!!   
  
Rika: Que será lo que está sucediendo en el Universo Gundam???   
  
Atte: Cruel Angels**


End file.
